Wonderland
by Little Octopus
Summary: Bored with his studies, Alfred decides to take a break. While out, he sees someone familiar with bunny ears jumping off a cliff! He just has to see what's going on.


**Wonderland**

_•_

**I wanted to name it Alfred in Wonderland, but that's too obvious. Not that 'Wonderland' is any better. Eh. Enjoy!**

**Eleanor: north Ireland**

**Patrick: Ireland**

**Scott: Scotland **

_•_

"What triggered the First World War?" Matthew asked, glancing down at his brother who laid in the tall grass, sprawled out on his stomach. A fat orange and white cat lay in the same position as the boy.

"A bunch of dickheads." Alfred muttered, rolling onto his back and holding his hands straight into the air.

Matthew sighed. "Come on Alfred. If you don't pass history, you'll have to go to summer school."

"So?"

"If you fail summer school, you'll be held back a grade." Matthew closed the book.

Alfred sighed and dropped his hands into his golden wheat hair. "But it's so boring."

"Those who do not know their history tend to repeat it." Matthew chided, setting the book on the ground. "Maybe we need a break."

"Yes!" Alfred jumped up and adjusted his leather jacket. He scooped up the fat cat and trotted down a worn path to a creek. "See you in a bit!"

Matthew sighed as he stood and stretched.

"I don't understand why Mattie insists on teaching me all this boring stuff, Brows. I mean, who cares if some angry Russian shot the Austrian president? Or however it went. It's boring." Alfred held the fat cat in front of him, pouting. The cat mewed, making the eyebrow like fur above his eyes move. Alfred laughed.

"If I had my own world, everything would be different. First of all, we wouldn't study history. We would study cars and airplanes and heroes. We would have hamburgers for breakfast, shakes for lunch, and breakfast for dinner every day. Well, maybe the shakes would get old, but I guess we could also have pizza." Alfred rambled on, jumping on a rock in the middle of the creek.

Brows blinked slowly at Alfred. "Everyone would answer to me, and I would wear whatever I want." Alfred finished hopping the creek and set Brows down in the grass. "Not to mention, half-human half-animals! And talking pets. My god, the stories you could tell, Brows." Alfred laughed and pulled out his phone, checking the time. "One-thirty." he said.

Suddenly, Brows hissed. Alfred brought his eyes up to find a man running across the field in front of them. His silver hair matched the rabbit ears that sprouted from his head. He wore a black suit accented with red and white. Crimson eyes gleamed from beneath a top hat.

"Shit! Ludwig will not be happy about me being late!" The rabbit-man complained, running right in front of Alfred.

"What on Earth?" Alfred jogged to catch up with the rabbit-man but found he had to sprint to keep up with the long strides. "Hey! Wait! Who are you!" Alfred gasped.

"Gilbert White." The rabbit-man said.

"Gilbert? What the hell are you doing with ears?" Alfred asked. Gilbert was his best friend from school. They both had failed, but Gilbert couldn't have cared less. He had a younger brother to help take care of, and that meant a job instead of summer school. Speaking of Ludwig...

"What are you late for?" Alfred noticed they were now running for a cliff. He started to slow down, but Gilbert kept going. What the hell?

"No time! Oh, he's gonna be pissed!" Gilbert whipped out a pocket watch and growled as he leapt over the edge of the cliff.

Alfred stopped on the ledge as he watched gilbert flip and disappear into a crack in the wall.

"What the hell?" Alfred breathed. He glanced down to find that Brows had caught up. "What do you think? I could die."

The cat laid down, breathing heavily.

"Fatass." Alfred mumbled and took a few steps back. "This is insane." He ran forward and threw himself off the cliff. He attempted a flip like Gilbert had. He somehow managed to get all the way around and then his feet plunged into the crack in the cliff side.

Alfred doesn't breathe for about a minute. Then he realized he was floating through a sea of hamburgers. He blinked and swatted a burger that came near his face. "This is crazy..." he mumbled as he landed on the back of a buffalo.

He petted the beast's back before it threw him over its massive horns and Alfred was falling again.

"Well, this will be a great story to tell Arthur." Alfred said to the morphed pictures that began to fill the space around him. He noticed that one looked like his best friend. Arthur and Alfred had been friends for as long as either can remember. However, Alfred had recently discovered that he loved the Brit. But, since all Arthur ever talked about was girls, Alfred kept his mouth shut. Oh, why must he have been a teenager in love? Seventeen really was the worst time to fall for your best friend. Well, anytime actually.

After about five minutes of falling, Alfred landed in a ball pit full of golf-sized balls colored red, white, and blue. Alfred looked around and found a door. He started to wade to the door but only found himself sinking deeper into the pit.

Alfred began to struggle, but it only made him sink deeper into the balls. "Help!" he shouted as the colored spheres closed over his head.

He fell flat bottomed on what felt like ice. Glancing down, Alfred found that he was right. He stood carefully, his arms spread out. He looked around and discovered that he was in a hockey arena. "What the hell?" he whispered.

"Is swearing really necessary?"

Alfred spun and saw a giant hockey puck. Matthew sat upon the puck wearing a polar bear onesie with a hockey jersey on.

"Mattie?" Alfred asked, carefully gliding to his brother. "What's up with that outfit?"

"You didn't answer my question." Matthew narrowed his eyes and lit a... wait.

"Is that a joint?!" Alfred screeched.

"You didn't answer my question." Matthew repeated. He took a drag before blowing the smoke into the air.

Alfred coughed. "No. I guess it wasn't necessary. Now answer _my_ questions!"

"Yes. What outfit? Yes." Matthew said, placing the joint back between his lips.

"What outfit? I mean the polar bear thing." Alfred waved his hands at his brother.

"What outfit?" Matthew asked again.

Alfred sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is getting ridiculous."

"No. You are ridiculous. This is normal. We are normal." Matthew took another hit of his joint.

"What does that even mean?" Alfred dropped his hands at his sides.

"Exactly what you want it to mean." Matthew smirked around his joint.

"What..." Alfred sighed loudly.

"Shit! I'm late!"

Alfred spun to see Gilbert skating across the ice rink.

"Hey! Gilbert!" Alfred began to run after Gilbert only to slip and fall on his knees. Deciding skidding was better than running, Alfred propelled himself after Gilbert using his hands.

"No time! I'm late and I can't be!" Gilbert dropped to the ground and slid underneath one of the goals. He fell down a hole.

Alfred reached the edge of the ice hole and glanced back at Matthew. "See ya!" he shouted.

Matthew waved his joint in the air.

Rolling his eyes, Alfred dropped through the hole. Black surrounded him until he shot out of a tree stump and tumbled down a small hill. Tiny mouse people screamed in his ears and pulled his hair as he fell.

Finally, he reached the bottom of the hill. Sitting up, he held his sore head. In the distance he could hear singing. Looking around, he found he tumbled down a large wheat field and had ended up at a bright green hedge with a fence in the middle.

Alfred stood and moved to the gate. Inspecting his shoes and jeans, he picked out wheat and wiped dirt off of him. At the gate, he shouted, "Hello?" The singing stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Someone asked, an accented voice. Alfred recognized the voice, but couldn't place it.

"No! I think ye goin' batshit crazy!" Another voice shouted, Alfred placed it in the Irish area.

Alfred moved through the gate and down a little footpath, he rounded a bend and found Arthur sitting at the head of a table with two redheads by his sided. One had his head on the table, mouse ears on his head. Alfred heard him snoring softly.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked, rushing to the table. "You're here too?"

"Oi, 'ow does 'e know yer name, Artie?" The ginger to Arthur's right asked. His hair was flaming orange and he had bunny ears to match. He wore a green suit.

"Shut it." Arthur snapped at the ginger rabbit. He stood and Alfred felt his breath hitch. Arthur was dressed in formal Victorian style clothing, his top hat was a dark green with a white strap across the middle, a tea bag hung from the strap. He wore a dark green jacket that matched his hat with a white button-up shirt under it. Three buttons on his jacket were together right below his cravat that hung elegantly from his neck. His jacket had a tail that reached to his knees and his trousers were black. His shoes shimmered with the same green as his hat and jacket. He wore white gloves. Alfred had never seen Arthur look so handsome.

"How _do_ you know my name?" Arthur asked, moving to Alfred's personal zone.

"Well..." Alfred hesitated. Was 'I'm desperately in love with you!' A good explanation? Or should he just make up a lie? Alfred felt his heart pound as Arthur narrowed his emerald eyes and lean in.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

Alfred gulped. "I'mdesperatlyinlovewithyou!" tumbled out of his mouth, much to his embarrassment.

The rabbit-eared red-head roared with laughter and slammed his hand on the table, making the mouse-eared red-head jump awake and stand, a sword in each hand. "Is Eleanor 'ttacking 'gain?!" he shouted.

"No, you idiot!" The red-haired rabbit shouted.

Arthur rolled his eyes and linked his hand Alfred's elbows. "Come on inside, away from this idiot."

Alfred felt his heart flutter. "Kay." he said, blushing at the sound of his answer. He sounded like a girl! Arthur chuckled.

Alfred followed Arthur into a house that was shaped like a tea pot. It was painted yellow while the lid, spout, and handle were pink. Once inside, Arthur took off his hat and hung it on a rack. His coat soon followed.

As he moved to what appeared to be the sitting area, a bunch of chairs and couches were thrown haphazardly in a somewhat of a circle, Alfred followed. "So, who is Eleanor?"

Arthur visibly went rigid. "She used to be our sister." he said, sitting in a love seat. Alfred sat beside him, oh-so-secretly pressing their knees together.

"What happened?" Alfred asked.

"The King decided to hire her." Arthur sighed and rubbed his temple. "As an assassin. And of course his first assignment was to have her kill the three of us."

"What? Why?!" Alfred said, anger boiling in his belly.

Arthur let an amused smirk on his face before answering. "Because we won't let him control our part of the land. His borders end right at the beginning of our gate. I rule everything west of this house, he has everything else."

"Oh." Alfred said, rubbing his hands over his jeans.

"We have been at constant war in the north. I'm guessing since you came from the south you have not seen any damage?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. I haven't."

Arthur nodded gravely. "You will see it soon enough. We have a visit with the King tomorrow." He stood.

"Wait, 'we'?" Alfred leapt to his feet.

"Yes." Arthur smirked and unfastened the top button of his shirt.

"Not to be rude..." Alfred tried so hard not to stare as Arthur proceeded down his chest. "But why am I coming?"

Arthur moved to a set of stairs that wound up into the lid of the teapot house. "Well, because you are my good luck charm, of course."

"L-lucky charm?" Alfred asked, feeling his face heat up.

Arthur gestured for him to follow up the stairs before continuing. "Yes. It is said that a blond, blue-eyed hero will help us defeat the King and free all the land." Arthur glanced at Alfred as the crested the stairs into what Alfred assumed was the lid of the tea pot. "And here you are."

Alfred shook his head. "No. That can't be me. I can't even pass my second year in high school!"

Arthur chuckled as he walked to another room. Alfred followed. "That won't matter when you kill the King."

"Isn't that murder?" Alfred asked.

"All is fair in love and war." Arthur stated, shedding his shirt.

Alfred looked anywhere but at Arthur. "But I don't even know what he has done or what he's-" Alfred was cut off by Arthur suddenly in his face.

"It does not matter you do not know. He is making my sister hunt me and my brothers. He killed my love and has set fire to the fairy forests. And yet, you want to spare him." Arthur snarled, his hands gripping Alfred's upper arms tightly.

Alfred shook his head. "No. I-I'll help."

"Good." Arthur slowly loosened his grip on Alfred, but stayed close.

Alfred gulped before realizing Arthur had said 'lover.' With pain in his heart, Alfred looked at his shoes. "Wh-who did he kill? I mean, y-your lover."

Arthur closed his eyes tightly, his mouth in a flat line. Alfred thought he wouldn't answer, until he took a rattling breath. "His name was Al."

Alfred gulped and nodded, wanting Arthur to continue, but not wanting him to at the same time. Why did he want to know about Arthur's dead boyfriend? Competition?

Arthur glanced at Alfred before looking back at the floor. "Brunet, brown eyes. He was always getting hurt. I had to have bandages on my person all the time because he would come to me with these crazy injuries." Arthur laughed humorlessly and ran a hand through his hair. "Ludwig killed him for standing up against him at a public beating. They covered his face. I couldn't even see his tears as the blade..." Arthur looked away from Alfred, his face twisted in pain.

Alfred felt something stir in his chest. "Arthur?" he whispered, touching the blond's shoulder.

Arthur seemed to pull himself together because he turned and held Alfred's arms again. "But you look just like him! You and I will go to the castle during the parade and show Ludwig that he can't kill anyone he pleases! You look just like Al." Arthur breathed, touching Alfred's face gingerly.

Alfred held his breath. Arthur was holding him so gently, so lovingly. This is everything that Alfred had wanted. But he saw how much it was hurting Arthur. The emerald eyes were sad and lonely, obviously not seeing Alfred, but Al.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred whispered. "Would you like one more night with Al?"

Arthur nodded and fell against Alfred, their lips crashing together. Alfred winced at the sudden kiss, but went with it. His heart was like a bird trying to escape, his face red as a tulip. He was sure he looked ridiculous, he didn't know what to do with his hands or tongue, Arthur probably wouldn't want him.

Arthur chuckled as he turned and nudged Alfred toward the large bed he had situated against the wall.

"Wh-what?" Alfred whispered, his knees hitting the back of the bed. He fell and bounced lightly against the comforter.

"Al never knew what to do either." Arthur mumbled. His hands pushed Alfred's shirt up and over his head.

Alfred gulped. "This- ah!" Arthur's mouth covered his nipple, his teeth teasing the nub. "First... time." Alfred panted, his hands laying uselessly beside his head.

Arthur glanced up at him and smiled gently. "Al said the same thing."

A sudden pain fell into Alfred's chest. Arthur was thinking about his Al, not Alfred. He closed his eyes and moaned, Arthur palmed him through his jeans. But then again, Alfred had offered this for Arthur. He might as well enjoy what Arthur was willing to do to him, even if he didn't actually love him.

Alfred shook his head, clearing his mind. Arthur found a spot on his neck to suckle on as he pulled and tugged at Alfred's jeans. Alfred let his head loll across is shoulders as Arthur teased him across his chest and down his abdomen.

Arthur laid Alfred back against the pillows. Alfred blushed at the realization that he was bare in front of Arthur. He wanted to cover himself, but Arthur was ravishing him with kisses and touches. Alfred jumped when Arthur pressed a finger at his virgin hole.

"Let me get something that will help." Arthur murmured against Alfred's neck. Alfred made a helpless noise in the back of his throat.

Arthur leaned away from Alfred. The American gulped and sat up, he brought his mouth to Arthur's skin just beside his belly button. Arthur smiled and came back to hover over Alfred.

"Getting brave, huh?" Arthur teased. He held a bottle in his hand.

Alfred eyed the bottle but smiled. "Just... trying something out."

"Trying what out?" Arthur asked.

Alfred swallowed. Arthur pushed him back against the pillows. "Your skin."

Arthur's eyes hardened. Alfred cringed back. "Al..." Arthur relaxed his shoulders and spread Alfred's legs.

Alfred didn't bother to correct him. He just closed his eyes and let Arthur do whatever he was doing. He seemed to know what to do. However, Alfred did flinch when a cold, moist finger touched him.

"It's okay, Al." Arthur whispered as the finger pushed inside him.

Alfred cried out at the unfamiliar feeling, heat rising to his cheeks. Arthur chuckled and swirled his finger around, making Alfred arch and clench around the digit. Arthur pressed in another finger and spread them. Alfred bit his lip. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. No one ever told him it would _hurt_ this bad.

"How does it feel, Al?" Arthur breathed against Alfred's ear, his breath coming in short spurts.

Unable to form words, Alfred moaned.

Arthur chuckled and added a third finger. He then curled them inside Alfred and the sunny blond lost control. He spread his hands in the sheets before holding them in his fists. His cock was now leaking freely, almost ready to burst.

"A-Arthur." Alfred panted, his tears rolling down his temples and into his hair. He felt his already hot face flush some more as he uttered the next word. "More."

With a soft growl, Arthur pushed into Alfred. The American screamed and clenched around Arthur's head.

"Al. You can't do that." Arthur said, trying to be gentle, but his voice was obviously strained. "Relax."

Alfred panted softly before letting out a breath and allowing his body to go slack and pull Arthur in.

Arthur smiled and ran his fingers through Alfred's hair. "There you go, Al." he said softly.

He moved back a bit and Alfred braced himself. Arthur came back inside him and Alfred let out a delightful moan. Alfred's face flushed at the noise he made. Arthur began to pull out again and Alfred closed his eyes.

Arthur thrust against him, inside him, and Alfred writhed in the sheets. Arthur's pace quickened and his hand clamped around Alfred's cock.

Alfred was on the verge of screaming. Tears ran down his temples and into his hair. Drool had begun to spill out of his mouth, his moans and pants much more important than swallowing.

"Al... Al." Arthur said between breaths. He buried his face in Alfred's neck. He increased the power in his movements, both in his hand pumping Alfred's cock and rocking into the American.

Alfred screamed as he came. His legs tightened around Arthur. He fell against the pillows as Arthur finished inside him. Alfred shuddered and arched his back at the feeling.

Arthur leant over him, his hands on either side of Alfred's head. Arthur slipped out of Alfred and gazed at the American.

Alfred felt a giggle bubble in his chest. He had just lost his virginity! He thought of all the things he and Arthur could do now. They could go on dates, and hold hands, and Arthur could come over and help him with his homework, and afterwards, they could move to Alfred's bedroom and-

Why did Arthur look so sad?

"Arthur?" Alfred asked, sitting himself up.

"I'm sorry, Alfred." Arthur whispered. He rolled off the American and stood.

"What?" Alfred tried to follow but winced at the pain in his back.

"Stay there." The Brit warned, eyes hard.

"But... Arthur." Alfred felt his lip jut out. "What's wrong?"

"You! You aren't..." Arthur moved from Alfred and went to his dresser. "You aren't Al."

Alfred froze. He felt a strange feeling in his chest. Should he be happy that Arthur realized that? Or should he feel used? Maybe he should feel like he had used Arthur.

The sandy blond opened a drawer and withdrew a cigarette. Alfred's jaw dropped. Arthur was only a year older than him, no way he could be smoking!

"Spit that out!" Alfred all but screeched.

Arthur glanced at him before chuckling darkly. "Al used to say the same thing." He took a deep breath before snubbing the cigarette out on the dresser.

Alfred stood slowly. He winced, but he felt too exposed sitting on the bed, naked. He lifted Arthur's shirt and pressed it to his face. He smelt the same as his Arthur. He slipped the shirt on.

After a moment, Alfred spoke. "I know I'm not your Al." he whispered, sitting back down on the bed. "And you aren't my Arthur. But, I really don't stand a chance with my Arthur."

"And why is that?" Arthur stared glumly at his burnt out smoke.

"Because he likes girls." Alfred climbed back into Arthur's bed.

Arthur stared at Alfred a moment before chuckling. "Are you so sure?"

"Yes. Every time we pass a girl, he'll make a comment on her boobs or obviously stare at her ass and it's just..." Alfred brought his knees to his chest. It surprisingly took some pressure off his back. "It just makes me feel sad."

"Maybe that's what he wants."

Alfred blinked at Arthur. The Brit opened one of his drawers and pulled out a nightshirt. "What do you mean?" Alfred finally asked.

"Al used to play that game. He chased girls and it would make me jealous. Eventually, I would become so crazy I would take him on the nearest surface. He wouldn't walk for a few hours and his voice would be gone. But he never looked happier than he did then."

Alfred lowered his eyes as Arthur spoke. He was sure this Al would be very embarrassed to have his lover talking about him in such a way.

"Get some rest." Arthur pulled his shirt on and moved to the door. "I'll get you in the morning for the infiltration."

"But- Arthur?" Alfred croaked out. Why was his heart pounding so hard?

The Brit turned and Alfred noticed some differences between this Arthur and his. His eyes were darker and he had splashes of freckles across his nose and shoulders. Alfred felt his breath catch. Did his Arthur have secret freckles too?

Alfred swallowed hard before speaking. "Will you stay?"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright."

Trying not to feel too giddy, Alfred moved to the edge of the bed. Arthur laid beside him and turned to face him. "Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay." Alfred breathed. He inched closer to Arthur until their knees touched.

However, Arthur tensed up, so Alfred didn't move any closer.

"Night."

"Good night, Alfred."

_•_

Alfred turned again in the mirror and scowled. "Do I have to wear the bow?"

"No. But it looks really cute." Arthur said. He was leaning against the door, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

Alfred was wearing a light blue button down shirt. It made his eyes stand out incredibly. A gray vest had been put over his shirt and a white bow tie had been tied around his neck. He was clad in black slacks and a pair of blue converse that matched his eyes. A black headband with a bow in the middle had been part of the outfit also, but Alfred decided not to wear it.

"How about no." Alfred said. He set the bow down on a table.

Arthur was dressed in the same outfit as yesterday. He seemed to only own that one, but Alfred didn't mind. It suited him nicely.

"Then let's go." Arthur held his arm out.

Alfred grinned brightly and wrapped his hand around Arthur's arm.

They walked outside. Arthur's brothers were standing by the door, clad in battle armor.

Alfred blinked in confusion. Wasn't he going to talk to the King?

"It's just a precaution." Arthur said calmly. He led Alfred to the gate he had come through the night before.

A pumpkin carriage awaited them. However, the top was cut off, so it was much like a convertible to Alfred. Two Great Danes were pulling the carriage.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, but when Arthur strolled to the pumpkin, he didn't say anything.

Once they were seated, the dogs began to go down the dirt road. Arthur's brothers followed in their own carriage.

Alfred watched the scenery as they drove past it. The lush green fields eventually turned into ruins. Black scars covered the landscape. Alfred glanced at Arthur. The Brit was staring straight ahead. Alfred looked back to the burnt fields.

Twenty minutes later, Alfred could see a red and white castle glistening ahead. The turrets were so pure white they hurt Alfred's eyes. They were topped with red and a heart was perched on top of the spike. Flags soared from every other turret displaying a red heart set on a black flag.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Hearts." Arthur all but growled.

They entered the city soon after. Arthur sat up straighter, Alfred followed suit. He heard whispers about Al.

_How could that be Al? _

_Didn't the King kill him? _

_Is that really him?_

Alfred smirked as they drove past them. If only they knew. They would be furious.

_•_

"You can see him?" A tall blond man with steely blue eyes asked.

"Yes." A girl with long blazing red hair answered. A gun sat balanced on the window as the girl stared down the scope.

"A clear shot?" The man questioned.

"Yes. Should I hit the boy with him?" The girl turned her head to look at the King. Her eyes were a hard green.

"What, boy?" The King moved to the window and held his hand out behind him. "Bring me a scope."

A small brunet draped in red and black scrambled around the circular room before finding the item his master wished. He placed the device in the King's hand before moving back into the corner.

The King held the scope to his eye and found the Queen rather easily. A boy sat beside him, his smile was familiar, as was his attire. The King growled. "That's impossible! I killed the King of Spades!"

"Sir. That's not my brother's lover." The girl spoke up. She looked up at the King. "The King of Spades had darker hair."

The King scoffed. "Then let him live." He moved from the window. "Feliciano! Come."

"Y-yes, sir." The brunet whispered and followed his master.

_•_

Alfred clutched Arthur's hand. He felt like something was off in the air, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

A light caught Alfred's eye. He turned his head to investigate when he felt something warm splash his face. Screams rang in his ears as he continued to turn his head.

Arthur's head was resting on his shoulder. Blood oozed from a single bullet wound on his temple.

Bringing his hand to his cheek, Alfred pressed a finger against the warmth on his skin. He lifted his hand to his eyes and found his fingertips covered in blood.

"Get down!" Someone shouted in his ear. Alfred was pushed to the ground near Arthur's feet. How come no one was pushing Arthur down?

A body covered Alfred and shots were fired, making Alfred's ears ring. He reached up to pull Arthur down with him. Arthur didn't move. Alfred pulled harder.

"Arthur." His voice was raspy. "Arthur!" He said louder.

The carriage jostled and Arthur fell into the seat. His green eyes stared blankly at Alfred.

Alfred gasped for air, air that Arthur could no longer breathe. Tears filled his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a click beside his ear. He tilted his head and was met with the barrel of a a gun. Wild, red, curly hair and hard green stared at him over the scope.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"A-Alfred." The sunny blond whispered.

"Eleanor! Get away from him!" Scott stood behind Alfred and raised his own gun.

"Who is he?!" she shouted.

"You don't need to know!" Patrick joined in the yelling over Alfred's head.

"I'll shoot him!" Eleanor screamed.

"Like you shot Arthur?!"

Alfred's eyes shot to the girl. To Arthur's sister. He hated her. He stood and knuckled his tears from his eyes.

The siblings fell silent as Alfred glared down the barrel of the gun at Eleanor. "How could you kill your own brother?" he asked.

Eleanor seemed taken aback, but she focused her gaze to the scope. "Stand down or I'll shoot."

"You killed Al too, I bet!" Alfred raised his voice. He felt hysterical but he didn't care. "You killed Arthur! How could you? Your own brother!" he heard the shot go off, but he didn't feel any pain.

_•_

"Alfred. Alfred!"

The sunny blond gasped and sat up.

Matthew blinked at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. He was holding a new stack of books.

"You're not a polar bear!" Alfred shouted.

"What did you smoke while I was gone?" Matthew asked.

Alfred threw his eyes around. Brows raised his head sleepily from his paws. Matthew was raising an eyebrow at Alfred, and Arthur was walking toward them.

Alfred leapt to his feet and ran his hands through his hair. How does one react to someone he slept with and who he just saw get shot? Alfred blushed.

"What's wrong with you?" Matthew asked.

"I had this dream. Arthur was this Madhatter King thing and you were a polar bear and I was there, but I was this Al guy and-"

"Afternoon, Alfred." Arthur smiled as he neared them. "Matthew."

Alfred's ears turned pink. "Hey, Arthur."

The Brit raised his eyes to Alfred's and smiled warmly. "What are you blushing about?"

"Nothing." Alfred said softly. He felt a pang in his chest when he looked at Arthur's eyes. They looked so alive. Alfred moved closer to Arthur and hugged him tightly.

"Wh-what's this about?" Arthur laughed and patted Alfred's back.

"I just wanted to hug you." Alfred said softly. He slowly released Arthur and locked their gazes together. "I love you." he said simply.

Arthur blinked and opened his mouth to reply, but Alfred wasn't ready to hear it. He grabbed Matthew and Arthur's arms and marched down the path.

"Let's get some ice cream!" he said cheerfully. "Brows! Come on!"

Arthur looked at Matthew questioningly, but the quiet blond merely shrugged.

Alfred glanced back to the cliff he had jumped off of at the beginning of his dream. He could swear he just saw two figures embracing near its edge.

_•_

**Whoohoo! Let's get this ball rolling! Next will be the Little Mermaid with DenNor!**

***Hannah-fish says: I am in love with this Matthew holy shit wow.**


End file.
